1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air conditioners and more particularly pertains to a new portable air conditioner for personal use wherever needed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of air conditioners is known in the prior art. More specifically, air conditioners heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,165; U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,742; U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,301; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 306,062; U.S. Pat. No. 2,080,998; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,435.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new portable air conditioner. The inventive device includes an insulated housing in the shape of a box. A lid is removably attached to a top of the housing. An intake portal is located in the housing. A first tube is in fluid connection with the intake portal. The tube extends into the housing perpendicular to the first side of the housing and arcs away from the lid. A discharge portal is located in the housing. A second tube extends into the housing whereby the second tube is in fluid connection with the discharge portal. The second tube extends perpendicular to the second side of the housing. The second tube arcs away from the lid. A fan draws air into intake portal. A power source is operationally coupled to the fan.
In these respects, the portable air conditioner according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of personal use wherever needed.